Here We Are
by Nurinaki-sama
Summary: Scared and angry that Mew got hurt due to his own childlike compulsiveness, Mewtwo tries his best to heal his wounded companion, realizing that he cared for him more than he had realized. Mew x Mewtwo One-shot! Male/Male pairing. Slight blood. You have been warned!


**Hey Guys! Oh my god its been a while! I haven't updated my account in like three years! So Hurray for me :)**

 **Anyway, I decided to write this One-shot because for shizz and giggles. AND for the fact that I love Mew and Mewtwo. Also BE WARNED! This is a MALE x MALE story, so read at your own discretion. I always view both Mew and Mewtwo as males, so.. that's that! Don't blame me if you are offended in any way. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Shouting aside, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

I slight gust of wind stirred the thin coat of dust inside the room as the windows suddenly burst open, Mewtwo landing inaudibly on the hard wooden floor. It creaked silently as he put his weight on both of his paws. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing heavily to calm himself of the storm of emotions that was making his head hurt. Behind him, floating silently was Mew, noticeably keeping a fair distance away from his companion. He stopped just a few short feet of Mewtwo, his tail between his legs, ears dropped slightly, and eyes looking at anything besides his clone. He clutched his sides firmly, making sure not to touch the gashes and cuts that riffled his very body. He kept his gaze on the floor, breathing heavily as he tried to ignore the pain that was flaring from each wound. It was quite difficult, considering how deep and numerous they are…

Mew was thinking of an excuse, trying to tell himself that what happened was not his fault. He didn't know that the certain part of the forest he was in was crawling with Team Rocket thugs! Well, at least not that much… Though he should have known better that following one of the henchmen inside the suspiciously-looking building, especially one where they apparently trained their _Dark-type_ Pokemon, who can identify his real identity even when he's in disguise. Mewtwo, noticing that it had been hours since he left their home, decided to look for him. If he had found Mew a bit later… well, let's just say it would have turned into a rescue mission.

They stayed like that for a while, the air around them becoming more uncomfortable and distressing by the second, at least for Mew. He wanted to explain to Mewtwo what happened to him, but was scared of how he would respond. After all, if it wasn't for him, he would have been captured by Team Rocket… or worse. Mew knew that it was entirely his fault, and that his clone even went to wiping the memories of everyone inside the building to cover their tracks. He realized this, trembling slightly as guilt began to weigh heavy on his chest. He had to talk to him… but what would he say? Sighing heavily, Mew looked up slightly towards his companion, seeing his back still turned to him, his psychic voice raspy and ragged at its best, _"Mewtwo...I-"_

 _"_ _Do not, Mew. I do not wish to hear what you have to say."_ His own telepathic voice cut anew for the smaller Pokemon. His form began to shake slightly at the stern reply. Mew slowly landed on the floor, silence once more deafening him. He felt the anger at Mewtwo's voice, the spite present enough. It sounded like Mewtwo _hated_ him… He hugged his tail slightly, not noticing the slight cut at the tip that was still dripping blood. His gaze found the floor yet again, urging himself to avoid Mewtwo's gaze. He slumped down, trembling, dust and dirt mixing with the dried blood that matted his pink fur.

Mewtwo then went to one of the wooden cabinets at the far side of the room and took out a plastic basin large enough for Mew. Opening one of the drawers below the space for the basin he took out a few towels, a bottle of shampoo, antiseptic alcohol for Mew's wounds, and a large Potion. He was keeping this of emergencies. He guessed that this is a good time to use it. He had never seen so much blood on Mew...

He went to the sink and began to fill the basin, touching the water to see if it was just the right temperature. The heater he had installed was working wonders for them. He then placed the tub on the table, along with the other items, the water glinting at the evening light. Waiting for Mew to come to him, he looked back at his companion with impatience. His eyes suddenly grew wide at what he saw, his face forming a shocked expression.

Mew was sitting on the dusty floor, his feet spread out, still clutching his tail in an attempt to comfort himself. Mewtwo noticed that he was shivering, his azure blue eyes foggy with tears that were yet to fall. He was looking at their bed at the right side of the room, far from where Mewtwo stood. Clearly he did not wish to look at him. He noticed the dirt and grime on his fur, no doubt making its way into his cuts and gashes. He would have to disinfect them at once... He can hear his light sobbing, Mew gritting his teeth in detestation of himself. Mewtwo's steely behavior earlier melted away at the sight. It was the first time he saw his companion like this. He looked so sad and miserable that it was almost painful to look at. It was such in contrast with Mew's child-like, cheerful behavior that he cannot help but regret his cold reply to him earlier.

He walked back to Mew slowly, kneeling in front of him and slowly reached his hand out. What was he doing? Why was he being straight-out cold towards Mew? He still avoided his gaze, making Mewtwo feel more remorse. _"Mew?"_ His voice was as soft as it can be. He did not wish to agitate the smaller Pokemon, given the state he was in. That would be the last thing he wanted...He touched his shoulder, light as a feather, making sure not to graze his wounds.

Yet Mew did not reply, nor look at him. His gaze remained transfixed at the bed, daring not to look at Mewtwo. He cannot look back at those amethyst eyes of his... guilt building up inside him that the pain seemed to outweigh the screaming ache his body was feeling. Not only did he pay no heed of Mewtwo's rules regarding their secrecy, but due to his actions, his companion almost got hurt. No wonder he was angry...

Despite their disadvantage, he was amazed by Mewtwo's physical prowess. Since Dark type Pokemon are immune to their powers, the only way to fight back is through sheer physical force. Yet Mew was not blessed with such, barely dodging the attacks that were thrown to him. His whole life he relied on his powers, and his trip the the Team Rocket training center proved a rather gruesome wake-up call for him. Mewtwo protected him though, yet it gain his ire as a result. His reply to him earlier did prove of such. It struck something inside Mew. He does not wish a repeat of that...Realizing this, his breath grew ragged. He hugged his tail tighter, not minding that the cuts were reopening and began bleeding again, soft sobs escaping his mouth.

Mewtwo noticed this, and cannot help but look at him in concern. _"Mew, please look at me."_ Half-heartedly, Mew did, a thin line of tears forming at the bottom of his eyes, a drop eventually falling on his bloodied pelt. Involuntarily he opened his mouth to speak, even though he knew telepathy was their means of communication. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell him that he was stupid of attempting such a thing, that he blamed himself for all of this and for openly disobeying him.

 _"_ _I... Mewtwo...I'm-"_ He choked, but was cut off by Mewtwo suddenly putting a finger on his mouth, silencing him. Mew jumped slightly at this. Mewtwo then began brushing Mew's cheek with one of his ball-like appendages, smiling softly as he spoke.

 _"_ _It is alright Mew. It is all in the past now."_ He spoke softly to him, _"You know well that I would not let anyone hurt you again."_

Mew's breathing quickened as tears began to form fully in his eyes, streaming down his face as his sobs grew louder. Unable to hold his emotions back anymore, he threw himself towards Mewtwo, who jumped a bit as Mew locked his arms across his partner's body as much as it can reach, clenching his fur as he let himself break. Mew then cried wholly, burying his face at Mewtwo's neck fluff, his tears wetting the other's fur, _"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."_ he wailed.

Mewtwo merely stared at him at the sudden outburst, but quickly recovered by embracing Mew back, putting his hand on the back of Mew's head and the other at his back. He held him tight, feeling him hiccup at times as he continued to cry. Mewtwo felt his heart break at this. He thought to himself, how could someone as sweet as Mew break down like this? All that had happened really took a toll on the smaller Pokemon, so much that it destroyed his ecstatic facade and made him burst into tears.

He remembered seeing Mew when he arrived at the training center, all covered in gashes and cuts, bleeding profusely from the particularly large claw mark on his chest. He had never felt so afraid for him in his life, and deep down, he felt like he let his happen, that he had let them hurt Mew...

He began rubbing Mew's head as his sobbing began to die down, his breathing slowing to a normal rhythm. He felt safe inside Mewtwo's embrace, believing his words that he would not let anything hurt him again. His hold on Mewtwo slackened as he released himself, looking at his partner with puffy eyes. Mewtwo gazed back at Mew's azure ones, the eyes he has grown so fond of. He resumed ruffling Mew's cheek, who began to purr quietly. He laughed silently at this, the atmosphere around relieved of the tension from earlier.

Mewtwo then spoke first, _"Let us get you clean up in order for me to treat your wounds."_ Mew nodded at this, smiling back at his companion.

After standing up, he made his way towards one of the towels he had put out earlier and took one, along with the alcohol and the Potion. Submerging part of the towel in the basin, he squeezed some of the water off and held it in front of Mew, who was looking at him quizzically. Noticing his confusion, Mewtwo told him what he intended to do, _"I need to get the dried blood off of you first before I can disinfect your cuts."_

Nodding, Mew held out his hands first, looking at the small abrasions that lined up to his body. He really was a mess, and it no doubt made Mewtwo worry beyond measure. As lightly as he can, he dabbed the wet wash cloth on the largest gash on his arm, ranging from the tip of his right paw and ended close to his shoulder. Though it was not deep, the claw mark made Mewtwo's brow furrow. He wondered what kind of Pokemon had done this, Mew suddenly answered his ponderings, as if reading his mind, _"The Mightyena's attacks were the most difficult to evade it seemed, being three times larger than me, and faster at that. I would have been in deep trouble if it had not been for you..."_

Mewtwo carefully glided the cloth on the gash, eliciting a slight hiss from Mew. He did not wish to hurt him, yet the pain was an unwanted necessity. Though he would feel much worse when they move on to the alcohol... Mewtwo then cleaned the rest of the wounds on his body, ending at the tip of Mew's tail where a lot of dried blood had matted his fur. Putting the washcloth away, he proceeded to get another one, this time bringing the alcohol with him.

Mew took a step back when he saw the bottle, eyes growing wide as he realized what was next. Mewtwo looked at him with reassuring eyes, putting the bottle down as he reached out his hands towards Mew, _"Do not worry Mew. This is to ensure that your wounds were not infected. It would be a bit painful, yes, but I would be as gentle as possible."_

Mew knew that being gentle would not make that much of a difference when concerning the pain, but he understood what Mewtwo had said. He was merely trying to comfort him, and that alone made him at ease. He needed to be strong on front of Mewtwo. Gathering enough courage, he stepped closer to him, presenting his right hand yet again to start.

Nodding, Mewtwo grabbed the washcloth and put a significant amount of alcohol on it. He grabbed Mew's arm as he felt him twitch back slightly, preparing for the pain that was sure to come. Asking him if he was ready, Mew nodded, and Mewtwo dabbed the cloth on the wound as lightly as possible.

The effect was immediate as searing pain shot through his whole arm, making wince audibly. He bit the insides of his mouth, a little too much that he tasted blood. Damn that stings! Instinctively, eyes furrowed in pain, his other hand grabbed Mewtwo's arm, clutching at his fur as a reaction. Mewtwo did not mind this, accepting that it was a natural reaction from Mew. He could redirect the pain by grasping his hand tightly.

Quickly yet surely, he proceeded to disinfect the rest of Mew's wounds, receiving a loud cry of pain as he dabbed the cloth on his deepest cut, a thick horizontal line on his chest. Tears formed on Mew's eyes at this, gritting his teeth as his breathing quickened for a short amount of time. Before he could stop himself, he let out a curse, _"Damn that hurt!"_

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at this, putting the cloth away as soon as the tasked was finished, _"Mew cursing? I did not believe I would see the day."_ He laughed silently, earning a scowl from Mew.

 _"_ _You could have warned me Mewtwo!"_ He said. He knew that he was being completely unreasonable with his response, but he did not care. It hurt like hell!

Mewtwo only smiled at this, _"As a matter of fact I did. I told you before I started that it would hurt."_

Mew replied by putting out his tongue at Mewtwo, who only giggled more. With the task of disinfecting the wounds done, Mew was surprised when he was suddenly lifted by Mewtwo, holding him tight in his arms as he nuzzled Mew's head, _"You know, you can be so adorable at times. Your carefree nature can be infectious, even to those who do not wish to be ."_

Mew smiled at this, nuzzling his partner back. He loved moments like this, where Mewtwo would show his affection through subtle ways such as nuzzling, and sometimes with a quick peck on the cheek. Releasing Mew from his hold, He gently laid him on the tub of water, much to Mew's surprise. But he did not retaliate. He shivered slightly as the water was a bit too cold for his tastes, but nonetheless sighed in relief as he felt most of his body submerged in the basin. The feeling was all too relaxing for him as he let out a sigh of relief.

Mewtwo put out the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a generous amount on his appendages, lathering it with water and started cleaning Mew. He started on his head, massaging every crevice and patch of fur he could find. He moved his hands on Mew's ears where he began purring in pleasure. He then proceeded under his chin, where Mew, on impulse, closed his eyes and raised his head for Mewtwo to get a better angle. His purr became _much_ louder at this, forming a smile on Mewtwo's face. He glided his fingers from the tip of his jaw down towards the base of Mew's neck, then back up again, making circular and dragging motions, pressing with enough force that made Mew whimper for more. Yet eventually, he proceeded to the rest of his body, much to Mew's disappointment.

Silence once again ensured as the cleaning process continued. Mew started to feel agitated as Mewtwo continued to clean him. It felt like he wanted to apologize to him yet again, even though he had already said such, even in succession, moments ago. Yet the need still burned inside him, and before he could stop himself, he let the words escape from him, _"Mewtwo, I really am…terribly sorry for what happened. It was my fault you almost got hurt…and…and when you saw me all covered in blood…it must have really scared you."_ Pain grew once more inside Mew, making him look away from his companion.

 _"_ _I would be lying if I were to say that I was not terrified when I saw you wounded and covered in blood…"_ Mewtwo replied after a few moments, lathering the fur on Mew's back, _"Seeing your numerous cuts made me cringe at the fact that I let this happen to you, that I have failed in protecting someone I wholly cared for."_

Mew's eyes grew wide at this, completely surprised at Mewtwo's answer, _"What? Surely you do not blame yourself, Mewtwo, for something_ I _did. I was reckless and stupid for doing_ _what I had done, and none of this is on you! It would make more sense if you were to be angry at me for doing such a stunt…"_

Mewtwo sighed, pausing suddenly from his cleaning, and looking Mew in the eye, _"I would not deny that your actions were reckless and somewhat foolish, yet I could never be angry at you, Mew. Despite your actions, it made me realize the fact that we are not invulnerable creatures, that sooner or later, anything that we do would cause dire consequences…"_

He suddenly put his hand on top of Mew's head, soap and all,and began rubbing it softly. With a smile on his face, he continued, _"And just so you would be reminded, I will always be there to protect you."_

Mew smiled at this, looking at him with gentle and grateful eyes. He just wanted to jump at Mewtwo and hug him, to feel his embrace once again, yet pondered on second thoughts. He knew better than make Mewtwo wet. He reminisced on the last time such had occurred. It was not a wonderful memory… With a heavy sigh, he let him continue with his washing.

As soon as the rest of his body was cleaned, he lifted himself up and got the towel Mewtwo offered to him. As he started to dry himself, Mewtwo got the basin of water and dumped it in the sink, watching the suds as they flow slowly down the drain. Shaking his fur for good measure, Mew placed the towel on the rack to let it dry.

Looking back at the floor, he saw the large Potion. Mewtwo had said that he could apply it to himself, not really needing any assistance for such. He took the Potion and using his psychic abilities, he sprayed its contents at his wounds. It did not sting as much as the alcohol… After applying it to all of his wounds, he let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt some strength returning to him. It was a wonder on how a human-made concoction would relieve them of such weary pains and aches. He put it down on the table and stretched his aching muscles. He could really use for a massage…

All of a sudden he let out a soft yawn, letting him realize that he was tired beyond reason. The events that had transpired took a toll on his energy, which was actually rumored to be almost everlasting, given the fact that he rarely grew weary and tired, his energetic state was almost permanent.

Seeing this, Mewtwo then proceeded towards their bed, feeling tired himself. He had some difficulty fighting Dark-type Pokemon, he noticed. It was almost a miracle, or more of a phenomenon on how he had managed to fight them, physically, he might add, and escape unhurt. He wished it were the same for Mew, yet he knew that he was healed, and needed much required rest. Watching him stifle a yawn, he motioned Mew to join him in bed.

Smiling tiredly, he floated towards Mewtwo, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the night in his embrace. He laid his head against his chest, feeling his clone's soft heartbeat calming him almost instantly. Mewtwo put his hand across Mew's body, nudging him closer to his chest as he began to purr affectionately at the embrace, feeling warm and secure. He placed his head on top of Mew's, breathing slowly as they got comfortable with each other.

No words were said for the remainder of the night, as the two melted in each other's hold.

* * *

 **I Really had fun writing this story, even if its like 12 midnight and I have to wake up at four o clock in the morning for school. So good luck to me tomorrow! Oh yeah, and please do leave a review on how I did. It motivates me to write more :) Good bye my feathered friends!**


End file.
